1. Field of the invention.
The field of the invention relates to convertible bed structures.
2. Background of the invention.
Convertible beds in use today typically employ linkage mechanisms which allow them to convert from sofas to beds. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,047,886, 3,516,096, and 4,048,680 disclose sofa beds of this type.
A less common construction has no linkage mechanism and instead employs three pivotably connected support sections capable of defining an entirely flat surface or one having a seat and a back. In this construction, a mattress mounted thereon is folded between seating and reclining positions as the support sections are adjusted.